rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobgoblin (Thetan)
Hobgoblins are the militant rulers of goblinoid society. They rule goblinoid hordes with an iron fist, enforcing their dominance through stringent, hierarchical military might. Hobgoblins are the most intelligent and cultured of the goblinoids, and they assimilate into non-goblinoid culture more easily than do their goblinoid counterparts. Personality: Hobgoblins possess a strong force of will and fierce loyalty to power and order. All hobgoblins instinctively know their place in any hierarchy, even in social groups without an official order. For this reason, hobgoblins dominate their perceived lessers – typically goblins and bugbears – without care or remorse. Beyond their adherence to order, hobgoblins are capable of displaying a diverse range of personality traits; however, their personalities are almost always formed and defined by their surroundings and their place in the hierarchy. Hobgoblin leaders are typically more aloof, distancing themselves from their subordinates. Hobgoblins at the low end of the hierarchy are more communal and social in nature, but seldom extend friendship to the other goblinoid races. Hobgoblins’ sense of privacy is more developed than that of their goblin-kin, but still much less refined than that of the other Children of Thetan. For this reason, hobgoblins breed more rapidly than do most races; however, hobgoblins closely examine newborn children. Only those perceived as the most fit are allowed to live. For this reason, hobgoblins are not nearly as populous as goblins. Description: Hobgoblins are physically imposing. They are typically taller, larger, and stronger than humans. Their natural strength is augmented through the rigorous militant training that almost all hobgoblins undertake. Hobgoblins have broad faces with large, flat noses and wide mouths and small fangs. Hobgoblin complexion is similar to that of their goblin-kin. It ranges widely from various shades of greens to browns and grays. Like goblins, hobgoblin families who inhabit an environ for an extended period usually begin to reflect the general coloration of the environment with regard to complexion; however, this reflection is not as pronounced as it is with goblins. Hobgoblins generally have dark colored eyes with black being most common. Their pupils are usually shades of brown or gray. Relations: Hobgoblins view bugbears and goblins as lessers, though hobgoblins understand and appreciate the integral part their goblinoid kin play within the horde. Despite the perceptions of non-goblinoids, hobgoblins do not use goblins as “fodder” during combat; however, the numerical superiority of goblins over all other races is usually an advantage used by the stoic, militaristic hobgoblin leaders. Alignment: Morally, hobgoblins are almost exclusively lawful. There are few instances of morally neutral hobgoblins and chaotic hobgoblins are unheard of. Ethically, hobgoblins trend toward neutrality. Evil hobgoblins are common, as are good hobgoblins, though perhaps less so. Lands: Goblinoid hordes are found all across the world of Thetan. Moreso than any other race, hobgoblins and their goblinoid kin are able to establish hordes in almost any environment. The continent-spanning War of Man forced many hobgoblins to flee their hordes, resulting in a build-up of goblinoids on the periphery of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. This movement has caused increased tension between goblinoid hordes (who have had to sustain an influx of refugees) and between goblinoid hordes and their neighbors (especially the erthen of the Endless Spines, the grasswalkers of the Low Country, and the Kingdom of Tarsalia). The Golden Isles have also experienced a massive influx of goblinoid refugees due to the War of Man. Hobgoblins absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia following the War of Man can be found throughout the kingdom. Large numbers of goblins captured during the War of Man were released provided they agreed to enter into service with the Tarsalia Office of Guards. Religion: Hobgoblins are polytheistic, worshipping all of the gods of the Pantheon of Thetan. Although not especially devout, most hobgoblins attend rituals and ceremonies at least once a tenday in homage to the pantheon of gods. Most hobgoblins choose a patron diety. While the specific patron diety varies from hobgoblin to hobgoblin, common choices include Mortai, Tassadar, and Kryphon. Hobgoblins are also especially reverent of a goblinoid folk hero called Braxxash who was accompanied by his dire worg, Revnor. In goblinoid culture, Braxxash is essentially recognized as a demi-god. Category:Thetan